Runaway with me, Love?
by Athousandmore
Summary: The Cullen's and Swan's have been enemies for nearly twenty years. When Edward and Bella developed feelings for each other, they hide them in fear of what their parents would do. So, what happens when their secret is revealed?
1. Chapter 1

**I know another story but I get ideas at the oddest of times and so I write them out and post them! So, pretty much this is about Bella and Edward loving each other but their parents hate it and so they go to drastic measures to be together, they runaway. I know running away isn't glamorous, or even wise, but remeber this is a fanfiction. What happens in Fanfiction, Should only stay in Fanfiction :D**

**So now that, that's all said and done, Read on and make sure to review at the end**

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot**

* * *

><p><strong>Isabella<strong>

"Where the fuck have you been?" My dad demanded as I walked through the front door. It was nearing two in the morning and I knew that I broke my curfew but you know what, I didn't give a shit.

"Out," I said, cryptically as I headed toward the stairs. My dad seized my wrist and spun me around so that I was looking at him.

"I asked you a question, Isabella," He fumed. "I want to know where you've been and who you've been with, now."

I saw my mother standing behind him, her arms crossed and her eyes narrowed.

"I was out with a friend," I said.

"Do you know how worried we've been?" Mom asked. "We thought you were dead!"

I rolled my eyes, "This is Forks, Mom."

There was no need to add that I wasn't in Forks but Port Angeles with my boyfriend. Again, I didn't need to add the boyfriend part either as they thought I was some innocent virgin who still hadn't took a liking in boys.

"You were with Edward Cullen again, weren't you?"

"So what it I was?" I challenged

How did they know about this? I thought I've been doing a good job at keeping it a secret.

"You know you aren't allowed to see him," Dad fumed. "He's no good, just like the rest of the fucking Cullen's."

"Its none of your business who I hang out with, Dad" I argued

"You're seventeen," Dad said. "Which means it is my business if my daughter is running around acting like a tramp with that Cullen kid,"

"Fuck you," I spat

"Watch your mouth, young lady," My mother scolded. "Don't argue with us, Bella. You know you are forbidden to see him,"

"I don't care," I said.

"What has he done that has you so wrapped around his finger?" Dad asked. "Did he show you a little attention?"

"Charlie," My mom scolded. "Stop,"

"I'm not Jane," I said, angrily. "I don't spread my legs for any guy who gives me attention."

"Bitch," I heard from the top of the stairs.

"You told them didn't you?" I asked, spinning around.

"I was worried about you," She snickered. "I saw you sneaking out and hoping on the back of Edward's motorcycle so naturally I told Daddy,"

"Thanks a lot,"

"Don't snap at her," mom said. "She did the right thing coming to us."

"Now you listen here, Isabella," Dad said. "This is the last time I'm telling you to stay away from the Cullen's. Do you understand?"

I glared at Jane, who just smiled sweetly at me.

Over the last few months, I had been sneaking around to see my boyfriend, Edward. My parents only caught us one time, when Edward dropped me off after school.

They gave me a lecture about how bad the Cullen's were and then left it alone. After that, I worked hard to keep our relationship secret but thanks to Jane, all my hard work had pretty much gone down the drain.

"Do you understand your father, Bella?"

"Fine!" I yelled. "I'll stay away from him, okay? I'll go to school, come home, pretend to be a good little girl like Jane, finish school, marry some prick like dad, and be unhappy the rest of my life. Is that what you want?"

My dad turned me around again, his anger all gone, "We want you happy Bella,"

"But Edward Cullen isn't the right guy for that," Mom added. "Once you get to college I'm sure you'll meet plenty guys who are wonderful."

"And if you're so eager to date, Jacob black is…"

"A moron," I finished. "Jacob is the stupidest guy I've ever met in my life. All he cares about is how 'great' he looks. Oh, and his cars,"

"He's immature," My mom agreed. "But all boys are at this age,"

"Sure, mom," I sighed. "Whatever, I won't hang out with Edward again. Can I go to bed now? I do have school in the morning,"

"Of course," Dad said, letting me go. "Just remember we aren't doing this because we hate you."

"Yeah, okay," I trudged up the stairs, pushing past Jane, and headed into my bedroom. I locked the door behind me before running to my bed and falling face first into it.

It wasn't fair.

Just because my parents hated the Cullen's, I couldn't be with Edward.

Why do they hate him, you ask?

Technically, only my father hated them but my mother decided that if her husband hated someone, she would as well.

Anyway, twenty odd years ago, my dad and Carlisle were best friends in high school. They were both big sports fanatics and both decided to try out for the football team and then the baseball team.

Long story short, my dad didn't make it but Carlisle did. Carlisle apparently changed and started treating my dad like shit.

Ever since then, my dad swore that Carlisle, along with the Esme and Edward, were horrible people.

It was childish but my dad was stubborn which meant that I couldn't change his mind.

As long as I was living under his roof, I was going to have to deal with his hatred for all things Cullen.

* * *

><p><strong>They don't hate her, they just don't want her with Edward. Let's clear a few things up first<strong>

**1) Bella is 17 (Bella's a junior in high school). I've changed her Birthday to May instead of September.**

**2) Edward is 18 (He's a senior in high school). His birthday is June 20th. He's a year older than Bella.**

**3) Esme and Carlisle- Edward's parents (Edward has no siblings)**

**4) Renee and Charlie- Bella's parents (Jane is her younger sister)**

**I know the school situation might get in the way a bit but i've come up with something for that. Next chapter will be either later tonight or in the morning tomorrow.**

**Review, please**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot**

* * *

><p><strong>Isabella<strong>

"Good Morning, Bella," My mother chirped as she set a plate of pancakes in front of me.

"Morning," I grumbled, pushing the plate away. "I'm not hungry."

"Are you sure? Are you feeling alright?"

"I'm just exhausted," I said.

"Then stop gallivanting around with Edward all night," Dad said as he read his newspaper.

"I already promised I would," I mumbled, yawning.

"Don't worry, Daddy! I'll keep an eye on her at school," Jane said, sweetly.

"Bitch," I mumbled under my breath

"That's very thoughtful of you, Jane," Mom said. "But there's no need for that. We trust Bella,"

"Well I'll watch just in case." She said, staring at me.

"Suit yourself," I snapped. "I'm going to be very boring,"

"Whatever," Jane said, rolling her eyes. "Let's go. I don't want to be late," I grabbed my backpack and car keys before following Jane out to my BMW. It use to be my grandmothers but she wanted a newer car so I gladly accepted the midnight blue BMW convertible. "This car is a piece of shit,"

"Don't like it? Drive your own fucking car," I snapped, backing out of the driveway. My car wasn't a piece of shit. Jane just didn't like it because it was an, and I quote, out of date car.

That was laughable as my car was only three years old

"My cars in the shop," she snapped.

"I should make you walk after what you did last night," I said, glaring. "Why the fuck did you tell them anyway? You had no right,"

"It was the right thing to do," she said, innocently.

"Oh, cut the act," I said. "Why did you do it?"

"Its payback," Jane said

"For what?"

"For telling Demetri that I fucked his brother," she snapped

"Well, if you weren't such a whore you wouldn't have to worry about that."

"I was drunk," she snapped. "I couldn't tell the difference between Felix and Demetri."

"Whore," I coughed out

"Bitch," she punched me in the arm.

"Don't hit me while I'm driving," I snapped

She waited until I found a parking spot before smacking me again, "Better?"

"What was that for?" I demanded

She ignored me, "I'll be watching, Isabella and I won't hesitate to tell Daddy if I see you with Edward,"

I rolled my eyes, "Leave me alone, Jane. I said I wouldn't hang out with him, okay?"

"I don't trust you,"

"The feelings mutual," I snapped as I locked up my car. "Find another ride home. I don't want to deal with you anymore than I have to,"

"I swear to god if you leave me behind, I'll…"

"What? You'll tell mommy and daddy on me?" I asked, laughing.

"Or I'll slash your fucking tires," She said, sweetly.

"You're psychotic." I said "There is no way in hell were related."

"That's what I say everyday," Jane flipped her hair over her shoulder and headed over to her group of friends.

I saw Edward push off his car and head toward me so I quickly rushed toward the building. Jane wasn't bluffing. She'd tell my parents and they'd have me shipped to boarding school faster than I could blink.

"Bella?" Edward asked, confused

"We can't talk here," I said as I unlocked my locker. "Jane got me in trouble last night."

"Fuck, really?"

"Yes," I said. "She told them she saw us together and of course my dad…blew up,"

"Shit,"

"I don't know what to do anymore," I admitted with a sigh. "We can't go to your house because your parents hate me, we can't go to mine because my parents hate you, and we can't go out in public because of my bitch of a sister,"

"This is ridiculous," Edward said

"I agree,"

The bell rang and I sighed. "Meet me at the meadow tonight?"

"I don't know if that's a good idea,"

"Please, Love?" Edward pouted

I smiled, "Okay, I'll see you tonight."

"I love you,"

"I love you too," I caught sight of Jane and quickly shut my locker. "Bye,"

"Bye,"

I hightailed it to my first hour, hoping that Jane hadn't saw us.

School passed by in a blur. I turned in my papers, fell asleep in math, ate with my normal group of friends, and then it was time to go home.

Jane was waiting by my car with her friend, Lauren, after I dropped my things off at my locker.

I bit back a groan and climbed in with them

"Can you put the hood down?" Lauren asked as she filed her nails

"It's cold outside," I said "So no,"

"Bitch,"

"Excuse me? This is my car, Lauren," I snapped. "Call me a bitch one more time and I'm leaving your ass on the side of the road"

Lauren remained quiet.

I dropped Lauren and Jane off at Lauren's house before heading to work. I worked at Newton outfitters. I hadn't planned to work there, as Mike Newton was the owner's kid who also worked there, but I needed the money if I planned to move far away from here as soon as I graduate high school.

"Hey, Bells,"

"Mike," I said as I pulled on the ugly vomit colored work vest.

"Sorry, I couldn't make it to lunch today,"

I rolled my eyes, "Its fine. I didn't even notice you were gone."

Actually, I had. It was the first lunch period where I didn't have mike practically drooling on my shoulder.

Mike had a crush on me, a big one, ever since we were in grade school. I've told him countless times that I didn't see him like that but he didn't seem to get the picture.

_Only one year, ten months, and three days until I'm out of here permanently_

I could see the freedom that would bring. No parents telling me what to do, no more mike, Jacob, Jane, and I could be with Edward without judgment.

I smiled, I couldn't wait

* * *

><p><strong>So? What do you think? Review, Please<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**A peek in Edward's mind!**

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot**

* * *

><p><strong>Edward<strong>

It was nearing two thirty by the time I made it home. I had just dropped Bella off after we spent a long night in Port Angeles. We went to dinner, a movie, and then we lounged around my Cousin Tanya's house.

You see, Tanya was the only one who didn't care that I was with Bella Swan. Hell, she liked her a lot. My parents hated Bella just because she was related to one of my dad's old enemies. Because of that, I was forbidden to see her.

That didn't stop me though. I loved Bella with everything that I am. Just because my parents don't approve doesn't mean I'm going to listen.

I'm eighteen for fucks sake. I can do whatever I please to do. of course they don't see it that way. I live under there roof which means that I am suppose to follow their rules.

And I do, to a certain degree. I keep my room clean, I take out the trash, mow the lawn. So what's the problem with breaking one of those rules? They'll never know

I parked my bike in my driveway and headed into the house. All the lights were off so it was safe to say that they hadn't even realized I never came home.

Sometimes it really did pay off to be the son of two hard working surgeons.

The lights flipped on suddenly and I came face to face with two very angry parents.

_It's cool. They'll just yell at you for being out so late_

"Why are you sneaking into the house at nearly three in the morning?" My mother demanded.

"I fell asleep at Tanya's," it wasn't a complete lie.

"Oh, really? And you didn't think to call us?"

"I thought I did," I lied

"No, you didn't but I got a very interesting call from Charlie Swan,"

Oh, fuck

"Did you? What'd he want?" I asked, hoping to give nothing away

"He wanted to know why my delinquent of a son showed up at his house and picked his daughter up. Frankly, I'd like to know why as well,"

"He must be seeing things," I said. "I was at Tanya's all night"

"Don't lie to me, Edward Anthony Cullen," My mom scolded. "You tell us the truth right now. were you with that girl?"

"I wasn't with her," I snapped. "I swear I was with Tanya all night long. You can even call hear."

My parents searched my face for any signs that I was lying and slowly relaxed.

I was a good liar.

"I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions," My father said. "I should've known Charlie would try to pull a prank like that."

I rolled my eyes. Sometimes I found my father's rivalry with the town's chief of police ridiculous.

I mean, who the fuck cares? It was high school. Twenty years is a long time to hold such a silly grudge

"Can I go to bed? Or do I have to be integrated some more?"

"No, you can go to bed," Mom said. "But you're going to school in the morning,"

I groaned, "I know,"

Not that I really minded

Bella and I are always out late into the night and we still always get up and go to school. It's was the only place we could see each other without our parents flipping out.

I climbed the stairs to my room and was out before my head hit the pillow

I awoke in the morning to the shrill sound of my alarm going off. After trying, unsuccessfully to turn it off, I ripped the cord out of the outlet and rolled over in bed.

"Edward?"

"What?" I groaned

"Get up! I made some breakfast," Mom said

"I'm up,"

"Get out of bed, get dressed, and be downstairs within five minutes," She rephrased

"Fine," I threw the covers off myself and quickly pulled on a pair of jeans, a white t-shirt, and my leather jacket.

I stomped down the stairs, quickly inhaled my breakfast, before heading back upstairs to brush my teeth and get my stuff.

I took my Volvo to school today and was there before my girl made it. I waited patiently on the trunk of my car while Jessica tried to flirt with me.

"You look so good, Edward," she purred

"Thanks,"

Bella's BMW shot into the parking lot and I smiled. Jessica noticed this and her smile fell.

"I'll see you later, Edward,"

"Mhm, whatever," Bella got out first and then Jane did. she shot me a dirty look before heading over to her preppy group of friends. I started to make my way toward Bella but she shook her head.

I frowned and followed her into the school.

Turns out, Jane actually did see us last night. Bella got into trouble for it. I felt bad. We hadn't been careful enough. I had assumed that her parents would be sleeping but thanks to the she-devil that is her sister, we were outted again.

I didn't know what to do anymore. We couldn't be together at my house, or hers, and now we couldn't even socialize in school because Jane was going to be watching us.

I didn't want to risk getting Bella into trouble so I had to stay away.

After asking Bella to meet me at our meadow later tonight, I shuffled to class.

I tried to figure out a plan. Sneaking around was still an option but her parents would get suspicious now, especially if she came home late or didn't come home at all.

So what was there to do?

As much as I hated to think about it, we could take a break maybe? We planned to go to the same college, Dartmouth, so after we've moved away from Forks we could try again?

But could I really stand not being able kiss her, hold her, or touch her for two fucking years?

The answer to that was easy; no, I couldn't.

"Who shit on your parade?" Tyler Crowley asked as we got our lunches.

"Bella's sister, Jane," I said. "And of course her parents,"

"They catch you fucking her again?"

I glared, "They've never caught us having sex,"

My ass wouldn't be alive if they had caught us.

"Then what happened?"

"Jane saw us and told her parents," I hissed

"Not suprising," Tyler said. "She wants to make sure that she's the angel in her parents eyes."

"She's far from an angel," I snorted. "She's a slut,"

"Don't I know it," he grinned

"Did you sleep with her?" I asked, disgusted

"At a party last week," he boasted

"Pig," I said

"Fuck you, man," he punched me in the shoulder.

"Why would you sleep with her?"

"She may be a bitch but she's a hot bitch," he said "The only reason you haven't tapped that yet is because you love Bella."

"Bella or no Bella, I wouldn't sleep with her. she pisses me off to much," I said. "Plus she's definitely a one way ticket to a jail cell," Jane had only just turned sixteen years old.

"Can't get in trouble if I don't get caught," he said, smugly. "So what are you and Bells going to do now? I'm guessing her parents have her on a tighter leash now."

"I don't know," I sighed.

"You have what, ten or so months until she turns eighteen?"

"Yeah," I said. "I guess we'll just have to keep our visits with each other at a minimum. Like once a week or every couple weeks,"

"That sucks," Tyler said.

"Yeah but I don't' want to get her into any trouble. Unlike me, she has to live at home for a little while longer."

"If I were you, I'd say fuck it and just…I don't know, move in together?"

"She's seventeen," I said. "We can't,"

"Why don't you two just runaway then?" Tyler joked

I froze, letting that sink in.

Could I really ask Bella to leave town with me? Would she do that?

"I was kidding," Tyler laughed. "The chief would hunt you down, rip off your balls, and feed them to you if you took his daughter and skipped town."

"Yeah," I laughed, humorlessly.

But my mind was still on the idea that he had given me.

* * *

><p><strong>Again, I must stress that running away solves virtually nothing but this is a fanfiction. Ideas are allowed to be crazy and fun. :D<strong>

**Review**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4!**

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot!**

* * *

><p><strong>Isabella<strong>

"You're late, Jacob," Mike said, irritated

"So? I'm here now aren't I?" Jacob retrieved his vest from under the counter and smiled at me. "Good Afternoon, Bells,"

"Hello, Jacob"

"You look good," He said, eyeing me. "Did you dress up just for me?"

I snorted, "No."

"Get to work, Jake," Mike glared

"Why don't you work the register?" I suggested to Jacob. "I'll go put out the new hiking boots we got."

"Sure,"

I headed to the backroom and got the newest shipment of boots. Mike and Jacob were distracted when I came back out. They were discussing the newest car that Jacob had decided to remodel.

I kept to myself and restocked the shelves quietly.

"Guess who?" A velvety voice said as hands covered my eyes.

"Hmm, Mike?"

"Not funny," Edward pouted

I smiled and wrapped my arms around him, "What are you doing here? I thought we were meeting at the meadow tonight,"

"We are," Edward said, nervously. "I just wanted to…uh…"

"What?" I asked

"Hear me out before you say yes or no, okay?"

"Okay," I said, suddenly nervous.

"We love each other," he stated "And we want to be together."

I nodded, "Yes"

"But our parents don't like that,"

"Obviously," I said

"What would you say if I ask you to leave with me?"

"Leave with you?" I asked, frowning. "Like move in with you?"

"No, well sort of,"

"I'd love to move in with you," I said. "But there's only one flaw in the plan, I'm not eighteen. My dad would drag my ass back home,"

Edward shook his head, "I wasn't asking you to move in with me, per say"

"Just spit it out," I said. "You're being cryptic and its giving me a headache"

"Let's leave Forks together," he said. "And never come back,"

"That's our plan," I said.

"In a year it is," Edward said. "But I mean right now."

"You want me…to runaway with you?" I asked, shocked

"Only if you want to," He said. "I don't want to force you into something you don't want to do."

"Edward," I sighed. "Our parents would flip out if we pulled something like that."

"We just have to make it ten months and then they have no say," Edward said.

"What about school? Work?" I asked

"We can do online school," he said. "I heard Michelle parker talking to Mrs. Cope about traveling with her father and Mrs. Cope says they have a program that allows you to move from place to place while still staying in school."

"And work?"

Edward sighed, "That's a little harder."

"We don't have enough money to run," I said. "I would love to but we have to think about this logically. I have…maybe five hundred dollars in my bank account right now. That'll last us…a month, maybe more."

"Bella?" I heard Mike call out

"Just think about it," Edward said. "We'll talk more about it later tonight, at the meadow, okay?"

I nodded

"Bella?" Mike called again

"What?" I called back

"We've got a new shipment of water bottles that needed to be placed on the shelves,"

"Okay, I'll handle that in a minute,"

"Think about it," Edward said, kissing my cheek.

"I will," I promised

"I'll see you tonight,"

"Tonight," I agreed

Once Edward left, I continued stocking the shelves.

My mind was going a million miles per minute. Edward and I had always planned to leave together, once we finished high school. We knew that our parents would most likely have us both die before they allowed us to pursue a relationship with each other so we knew that the only way to be together would be to pick up and leave, never to come back to this small farming town.

However, did I want to leave with him now?

I loved him, there was no doubt about that. And I wanted to be with him, again I had no doubt about that.

But what would happen if I did tell him yes? We'd pack up and try to leave? What would our parents do? I was underage. My dad would say I'm a runaway or possibly say that Edward had kidnapped me.

We could get into a lot of trouble

"You look out of it," Jacob observed

"Just thinking," I said

"About me?"

I snorted, "Get over yourself, Jacob."

"I'm kidding," he laughed. "What's on your mind?"

"If you loved someone but you weren't allowed to be together, would you run away with that person?"

"I suppose, yeah," Jacob said. "Haven't we already had this talk about Romeo and Juliet?"

"Uh, I can't say we have,"

"If there was no other way then hell yeah," Jacob said. "You can't help who you love and some people just can't understand that."

"That's very…deep," I joked

"What can I say? I'm known to be 'deep' every now and then," Jacob smiled at me. "Follow your heart, Bella. It's never wrong,"

"How did you…"

"Know? Come on. Half this town knows that your parents and Cullen's parents have a rivalry. We also know that you two like each other. You'd have to be blind not to see the love you two share for each other,"

"Then why pester me about dates?" I demanded

He leaned forward, "It's more for my benefit then yours."

"I don't understand,"

"I'm gay, Bella," Jacob laughed. "I like boys not girls,"

"Why not just come out then?" I asked

"Our small fucking town couldn't handle it," Jacob said. "I mean, they've already divided sides when it comes to the Cullen/Swan rivalry. If I were to say I was gay, I'd give a good number of people heart attacks,"

I laughed, "I suppose your right"

"One day I plan to leave too," Jacob said. "That's why I'm working at this fucking place. I need money if I plan to get out of here,"

I sighed, "I know that."

"Are you going to run with him?"

"I don't know," I said, shrugging. "I mean, you said it yourself. We'd need money to get out of this place. Money that we don't have,"

"Isn't Cullen rich?"

"His parents are," I said. "We don't need to add to our criminal records by stealing some of the Cullen fortune,"

"It's just a thought," Jacob said.

"What are you two doing? My parents don't pay you to talk to each other," Mike said

"They don't pay you to sext Jessica all day but that's what you do," Jacob retorted

"Fuck off, Jake," Mike stomped back to the backroom.

I sighed, "I have to get back to work."

Jacob nodded, "Promise me something"

I spun around to look at him, "What?"

"Promise me something," he said again

"Okay," I said, warily.

"Follow your heart,"

I smiled, "I will,"

* * *

><p><strong>So?<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5!**

**Enchanted-Mind made me a banner for this story! Its linked on my page. I also have a polyvore for outfits and other things so check it out**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, they belong to SM**

* * *

><p><strong>Isabella<strong>

I pushed my dinner around my plate as I continued to think.

"Bella? Are you alright, sweetheart?"

I looked up, "Hmm?"

"Are you alright?" Mom asked again

"Oh, yeah. I'm fine," I said, offering her a smile. "Just thinking,"

"About?" My dad questioned

"Life," I admitted

"What about Life?" Dad asked, humored

"Oh, you know. My career, living arrangements…etc,"

"Why are you worrying about that?" Mom asked

I shrugged, "I don't know."

"That's just Bella," Jane said. "She's constantly worrying about stuff like that."

"True," Dad said.

"You don't need to worry about it, honey," Mom said, patting my hand. "You've got it all planned out,"

Correction, they had it all planned out. I was just going with the flow until I figured out what I wanted myself.

I knew I was going to college but I wasn't staying in Washington for that. I planned to go to Dartmouth with Edward. But I still didn't know what I wanted to go to college for.

My parents wanted me to become a teacher and work at Forks Elementary for the rest of my life. While the idea of teaching little kids isn't exactly a bad thing, that just wasn't me.

I wanted to do something that was…I don't know, fun? I didn't want to do something that I had to force myself to do.

"Yeah, I guess so," I sighed.

"Is it alright if I go out tonight?" Jane asked, bringing the attention back to her, where she liked it to be.

But I was thankful that the spotlight was no longer on me.

I've been thinking about what Edward said all afternoon. I promised Jacob I'd follow my heart but I couldn't help but weigh the pros and cons of leaving this soon.

Pro- I'd be happy. I'd get to see something other than this dreary farming town

Con- We could get in trouble. We didn't have enough money to survive on the streets.

_Follow your heart_

My heart was screaming yes but my head was screaming 'not yet'.

I wanted to leave with him so bad. Another two years of sneaking around wasn't something I wanted to do but what about money? School?

_Call him and tell him you'll go, _My heart demanded

_What are you going to do about school? Money? A home?,_ my head asked

School was the easiest to figure out of the two. I knew that it would be easy to do my schoolwork on the road. There were tons of places to get wifi and do online schooling.

Forks High did offer that as an option and I knew of two girls who were actually home schooled. They loved it because it let them work at their speed.

_What about money? _My head asked

Money was harder. I had a total of six hundred twenty two dollars and thirty-five cents in my bank account.

I didn't know how much Edward had but he did have a job, and he saved the majority of his money so we probably had at least a thousand.

That'd last us a month at the most, right?

_Say yes, _my heart yelled

_Not yet,_ my head said

_Yes, _my heart said stubbornly

_Not yet_

_Yes!_

_Not-_

"Bella? Bella?"

A small pale hand was waving frantically in front of my face. I blinked a few times and glared at Jane.

"What?" I snapped

"Jeez, I was just asking if you could give me a ride to Charlotte's house,"

"Uh, fine, whatever," I said, pushing away from the table.

"Great, I'll be ready in a few minutes," Jane skipped upstairs.

I headed to my room to throw on a jacket and send a text to Edward. I moved our meadow meeting up to now instead of later tonight. He quickly agreed.

"Can you stop at Thriftway on the way home and pick up some things?" Mom asked as I waited for Jane by the front door.

"Sure, why not." It would give me more of a reason to be out longer.

"Ready," Jane announced

"Behave," Dad yelled from the front room

"Of course I will," Jane said, sweetly.

I rolled my eyes and went to my car. I always wonder how my parents buy her 'I'm so innocent' act. If I tried to act like her, they'd know something was up.

"You can drop me off here," Jane said as we turned onto the one oh one

"In the middle of the highway, at night?" I asked, incredulously.

"Yes," She said as a car screeched to a stop behind us.

"Who's that?" I asked

"None of your business,"

"It doesn't look like a girl," I said. "Perhaps, _Daddy_ would like to know that you weren't with Charlotte."

"You wouldn't,"

"Hmm, I think you deserve it after what you did last night," I said, smirking

"What do you want?"

"I want you to stay out of my business," I snapped. "Don't talk about me or even think about what I might be doing."

"And if I don't?"

"I guess you'll see what happens," I said, cryptically.

"I'll keep my mouth shut," I smiled. "On one condition,"

"No,"

"I don't care what you do with Cullen in front of me. Kiss him, talk to him, hell fuck him and I won't say a word as long as you help me. You take me wherever I want to go, no questions asked."

"You have your own car,"

"It's still in the shop," Jane whined.

"So all I have to do is play chauffeur?"

"Yes and you also have to keep your mouth shut." Jane said

"Unless I feel like your being unsafe," I said. "Then I'll say something…to you first and if you refuse I'm telling Dad."

"No deal,"

The car behind us beeped

"Take it or leave it," I said. "I may not like you but you're my sister. I don't want you hurt,"

Her face softened a bit, "Fine, Deal,"

"Pleasure doing business with you, sis," I joked as she climbed out of the car

"Yeah, Yeah." she rolled her eyes. "I'll see you at school."

"Yep," I confirmed.

Jane jogged to the car behind me and got in. I could see Demetri Volturi in the driver seat and sighed. I didn't like that freak. His whole family just screamed creepy.

But my dad trusted them, to a certain point. He didn't trust Demetri with Jane but allowed her to date him. The only reason she was sneaking out was that she wanted to spend the night with him.

Sighing, I continued down the one oh one toward the trail entrance. Edward and I found the meadow by accident last summer. We had started using the trail as a meeting place but one day near one of the campsites, we found another trail deeper into the forest.

I'm sure we aren't the only people who knew about the meadow but we called it our secret place anyway. It was the one place that we could escape and just be with each other.

When I arrived at the trail entrance, Edward was waiting for me. He smiled and helped me out of my car.

"Hello, Love,"

"Hey," I said, smiling.

"Have you thought about what I said earlier?" he asked, nervously.

"Yeah," I said

"And?"

"I want to…so bad."

"But?" he asked

"But what about money? Even if we stayed in the car, we'd need food. We definitely need showers, clean clothes. What are we going to do about that?"

Edward sighed, "I don't know. I didn't really think things through. Tyler joked about it at lunch and I just…I wanted it so bad."

"I know," I whispered

"I shouldn't have put that idea into your head," Edward said, looking down at his feet. "I'm sorry."

"You don't really want to do it, do you?"

"I do, so bad, but I can't just uproot you from your life and just run with you right now. That'd be wrong."

"Are we going to stick to our original plan then?"

Edward smiled, "Yes, we are. Two years. We can do this, right?"

"I hope so." The last thing I wanted was for my family or Edward's to tear us apart.

We may be young but we were in love. Nothing could keep us apart.

Edward and I stayed in the meadow all night. I hadn't planned to stay to long but time seems to slip by when I'm with Edward.

But thankfully, I had Jane's help now. I could easily say that I stayed with her and Charlotte all night. That is if Jane backed me up.

"I'll see you at school," Edward yawned

"Mhm," I promised

"I love you," He leaned down and pressed his lips to mine.

I grinned and threaded my fingers through his hair, "I love you too."

And then we went our separate ways. It was nearing six o'clock. I had an hour to get ready for school.

Ugh

When I arrived at home, I noticed my dad's cruiser still there. Frowning, I climbed out of the car and headed inside. He's never home at six. He's usually at work by now.

"Thanks for coming home, Isabella,"

I jumped, "Mom? Dad? Jeez, you scared me."

They both looked beyond pissed off

"Look, I'm sorry for not calling but I decided to crash at Charlotte's house with Jane."

"And where is Jane?" Mom asked

"She's still at Charlotte's," I lied. "I didn't wake them. I probably would've stayed to but I didn't have any clothes so…"

"Stop lying, Isabella Marie," Shit, I was in deep shit wasn't I? He only used my full name when I was about to get the grounding of a lifetime.

"I-I'm not,"

He chucked something at me. My phone skidded to a stop in front of my feet. I bent down and picked it up

_I'll see you at the meadow, my love- EC_

Oh, shit.

"How could you, Isabella? We asked you not to do this and yet you did. Why?"

"I love him," I said, quietly. "I want to be with him."

"That's out of the question," Dad said. "You'll never be with a Cullen."

"You're so unfair!" I said, angrily. "It's a stupid fucking rivalry that happened in high school. Get over it,"

"I will not just get over it," Dad fumed "The Cullen's made my high school years hell"

"So what? That's high school," I said. "It's not all sunshine and roses,"

"You don't know what I…"

"God Damn it, Dad," I screamed. "Just listen to me for once. High school doesn't mean anything. People do stupid shit in high school,"

"Clearly,"

I ignored him, "Carlisle was just trying to fit in. Would I have done what he did? No but I completely understand the lengths someone would go to find acceptance."

"I've heard enough, Bella," Dad said. "Since you obviously can't listen, you better pack up your things."

"Why?"

"You're going to live with your Aunt in Florida," he said.

"Charlie," Mom reasoned. "That's a little extreme"

"No, Renee, she hasn't listened. Three strikes and your out,"

"I'm not going to Florida," I spat.

"You have no choice in the matter," With that, he stomped up the stairs and into his bedroom, slamming the door loudly behind him.

"Mom," I whispered "Please,"

"I'll talk to him but I can't promise you anything," She sighed. "He just wants what's best for you, Bella. You have to accept that,"

"I just want to be happy," I cried

"Edward Cullen may make you happy now but he's just a boy, Bella." she said, softly. "He's going to move on soon. Whether you like it or not,"

She turned and went to go talk to my dad.

She was wrong. Sure, Edward was young, but so was I. We were committed to this relationship a hundred percent. We saw a future together. This wasn't just a high school fling. Why couldn't they believe that?

They had met in high school and look where they are now, still married with two daughters.

I angrily wiped my tears away and rushed upstairs to my bedroom. I knew that the chances that my mom could talk my dad out of shipping me to Florida wasn't look so good.

If he really wanted me to leave, I would. But I sure as hell wasn't going to fucking Florida to live with my aunt.

"Hello?" Edward answered, groggily.

"Let's leave now," I said, quickly

"What?"

"Leave town with me," I said. "I don't care about the money, school, or anything. I just want to be with you."

"You have me, baby," Edward said. "What's wrong? Did something happen?"

"I forgot my fucking phone," I whispered. "He went through my texts and…"

"Saw my messages," Edward finished

"Yes," I said. "I don't have any more chances. He's shipping me to fucking Florida!"

"When?" Edward demanded

"I don't know," I said. "But I'm sure it's in the next couple of days. The sooner he gets rid of me the sooner he can have the perfect life." I snapped.

"I'm in," Edward said. "When do you want to leave?"

I bit my lip with a frown, "Tomorrow night. This way we can talk to our counselors at high school and pack up our things."

"Tomorrow night," Edward agreed

"Bella?" My mom knocked on my door

"I have to go," I whispered. "I'll see you later."

"I love you," he reminded me

"I love you too." I hung up the phone and went to get the door. My mom had a sad expression on her face.

Dad couldn't be talked out of it. Just like all his problems, he was going to make me disappear.

"Fine, I'll go," I said "I don't want to be in this fucking town anyway."

"Bella,"

"Leave me alone," I snapped. "You're no better than he is."

She flinched, "I…"

"You want me unhappy, I totally get that,"

"You said it yourself, Bella," she said, standing. "High school is just High school. Relationships don't last,"

"You just contradicted yourself, Mom,"

"We're one in a million, Bella," she said. "Do you think it's easy? We fight all the time because I'm always defending you."

"Bullshit."

"Why don't you go ask him? All I do is defend you, Isabella. I want you to be happy. I was all for letting you date Edward Cullen because then when you crashed and burned because he dumped you, we could move on."

"Get out," I said, coldly.

"I don't know what lies he's feeding you but just remember that they're just that. Lies. I was your age once, Bella. I had guys promise me the world but guess what? It never came true,"

"Edward's never promised me the world," I said "He just gave me something that all girls dream of."

"Oh? And what is that? Money?"

"No, he gave me love," I said. "He loves me and that's all that matters."

"You'll learn one day that love isn't everything Bella. Love doesn't put food on the table. Pay the bills."

"No, a job does. Do you know what that is?"

My mom sighed, "I can see there's no reasoning with you. I'll go,"

"That's a good idea."

The door shut quietly behind my mom as I collapsed back on my bed.

Despite all that was currently going on, I smiled.

Tomorrow I was leaving with Edward and I would never look back.

* * *

><p><strong>I wonder how Charlie's going to feel when he wakes up and his daughter is gone. He's not going to be a happy camper, that's for sure. Next chap is almost done, it'll probably be up tomorrow.<strong>

**Check out my other stories**

**Alliance: Its based on the Game of Thrones**

**Isabella: Bella is a half vampire, half human child. Her biological father is Aro and her mother is, Renee. However, she was given to the Cullen's as a baby so that Aro could keep his brothers from finding out about her. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6! Outfits/Banner is linked on my page**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

><p><strong>Edward<strong>

"Are you sure you want to switch to online?" Mr. Butler, my guidance counselor, asked. "You can't be on the football team if you do so."

"I'm aware of that." I said. "Yes, I want to. I'll be able to work at my own pace then."

He smiled, "Very True."

I smiled back, but not because I was happy about being about able to get ahead.

I was leaving Forks with my girl.

We hadn't planned on it, not for two years, but things changed when her Dad told her she was leaving for Florida.

I know that her Dad was hurt, betrayed, by the fact that she was seeing me behind her back but wasn't it a little drastic to send her away? What would that accomplish?

Absolutely nothing

Not even my parents threatened that when they found out.

Yeah, they found out. Apparently, talking to my dad was a horrible thing to do unless he wanted to get me in trouble.

Charlie called at six thirty in the fucking morning and outed me to my parents.

My dad barged into my room, snatched my phone, and went through all the texts that Bella and I had been sending each other. Thank God, we hadn't discussed running away via texts.

My dad was mad, no that was not the right word. He was downright livid. He screamed every profanity that he knew until his face was beat red.

I just sat quietly and let him get it out of his system. It didn't bother me that he took away my Volvo or my bike.

Okay, it kind of did hurt when I watched him sell my bike. I had built that baby from scratch and you know what he does? He put an add on craigslist and sold it.

Fucking bastard

I tried to tell myself that it didn't matter and by the time I had gotten to school, around noon, I wasn't angry anymore.

He gets my bike, I get my girl…and a new bike sometime in the future.

"Edward?

"I'm sorry, what?" I asked

"I said your all set," He rifled through his desk and pulled out five paperback books. "These aren't normally free but since your one of my favorite students it's on the house"

"Thanks" I said, laughing.

Sometimes it really paid off to be one of the football players, and an all around loveable guy.

Yeah, I'm cool and I know it!

"I wish you the best," he said, patting my shoulder. "Make sure to tell me what College you get into. I'll come see a game"

"Will do, sir," I shook his hand

"Have a good day"

"You too." I headed to my locker and quickly cleaned it out. I didn't have much in it anymore. This morning I returned all my hardcopy books to the bookstore and the rest was just trash.

I waited by Bella's car when I was done. She came out smiling, a stack of books in her arms.

"I can't believe we just did that." she laughed

"It feels great," I said

"Hell yeah!" she agreed

"So, what's the plan now?" I asked

"I'll drop you off at your place so that you can pack and swing by to pick you up around…midnight?" I looked at the clock. Yeah, that'd be best. My parents were due home in less than an hour.

"Okay, sounds good."

Bella smiled, "We're really doing this?"

"We're doing this," I said, threading my fingers through hers.

And you know what, I couldn't be happier about it

Bella dropped me off at my place at one thirty. I hightailed it into the house only to find my father waiting for me. Thank fuck he didn't see who had dropped me off. He was too absorbed with whatever was on his computer screen.

"What are you doing home?"

"I wasn't feeling well," I lied

"Maybe don't go running around with the Swan girl all night," He suggested

"Whatever, you're right, I'm wrong, blah, blah, blah," I said as I headed for the stairs.

"Real mature, Edward,"

"You mean just like holding a grudge for twenty tears?" I asked

He didn't answer.

Smirking, I shut and locked my door.

I wasn't planning to take much with me. Just my clothes, some bathroom necessities, and of course my guitar. The rest was just bullshit that my parents gave me because they didn't want me to think that they didn't care about me.

I knew they cared about me. They just didn't spend enough time with me, not that I minded. I was always busy with football, school, or Bella.

Those three things were my life. Football, I could do without, but getting school done and being with Bella were my number one priorities as of now.

If I was being honest, I was pissed that my parents couldn't accept who I was in love with. Just because she was the daughter of someone you didn't like, that doesn't make her bad.

Bella's sweet and if my parents got their heads out of their asses long enough to forget she's a swan they would see it too.

But no, Bella and I are forced to run just to be happy.

I wish I could be here in the morning when they discover I'm gone. I knew my mom would be sad. She was of course the one that cared the most and it would kill her to see that I've run off.

My dad would be pissed. That's it. He'd probably think of me an ungrateful brat but his opinion of me never really mattered anyway.

"Edward? Honey?"

"Yeah, mom?" I asked as I shoved my clothes into my duffle bag.

"What would you like for dinner?"

**Bella**

"I've pulled Newton over four times this week," Dad said with a shake of his head. "Finally, I've revoked his license,"

"Yeah, that's great," I said, bored.

"I also talked to your Aunt Marsha," Dad continued

"Nice," I said, scowling.

"She's looking forward to your arrival."

"That's great," I said, picking at my food.

Dad sighed, "I know this isn't ideal, Bella, but…"

"I don't care, Dad," I snapped. "I'll let you send me away so you can have the perfect life."

"You think that's why I'm sending you away?"

"You're version of a perfect life is Cullenless, so yeah," I said

"I'm not sending you away because I want a perfect life, Bella," he said. "Life is never perfect."

"Obviously," I said, sighing.

"I just want you to learn your lesson," he said. "We'll come visit you soon and if I think you've learned a lesson you can come back."

"How thoughtful of you," I said, dryly.

"Bella…"

"Can I be excused? I have packing to do." It made things so much easier that they thought they were sending me away. Now, I didn't have to explain why my room was almost completely empty.

"Yes, that's fine," Dad said, sighing.

"Remember your flight leaves at nine sharp," mom said. "You'll need to get up early."

"Yeah, Yeah, I'll remember," I dropped my plate in the sink and stomped upstairs to my room.

I have to keep up the pretense that I was mad at their decision or they'd know something was wrong.

Once I was safely inside my room, I locked my door and got to work.

I hadn't even been working on packing up my room an hour before there was a tentative knock on my door.

"Can I come in?" Jane asked through the door

I sighed and went to unlock my door, "What do you need? Come to take measurements for your new extended room?"

"No," she said, sitting on my bed. "I'm going to be in school tomorrow so I wanted to say goodbye now."

"Oh, okay," I said, dryly. "Goodbye."

"I'll miss you," she said

I stopped, "Really?"

She rolled her eyes, "You're my sister, Bella. We don't always get along but that's what sisters do. We fight but in the end, we still love each other."

"Yeah," I laughed. "I guess I do love you but only a little bit."

"Yeah, only a little," Jane said, rolling her eyes.

"Well, are you going to give me a hug or just sit there?"

She stood up and pulled me into a tight hug, "I'm really going to miss you, sis."

"I'll miss you too, Jane," I said, honestly.

"Bella," she whispered

"Yeah?"

"Be happy," she said, quietly.

"What?" I asked

"I know what you plan to do."

"How?" I asked with wide eyes

"Relax, I won't say anything to mom or dad,"

"How did you know?"

"I heard you talking to him last night," she said

"Shit," how could I be so careless? Jane could have told mom and Dad. Or Mom and Dad could've heard themselves.

"Don't worry, Mom and Dad were out," she said. "I volunteered to "watch" over you while they went to dinner with Grandma."

"And why didn't you tell them?"

"I thought about it," she admitted. "And I know I've done a lot of shitty things to you when it came to Edward in the past but I couldn't ruin the only chance you had to be together."

"That's so…thoughtful,"

She laughed, "I'm not completely heartless, Bella."

"I suppose not."

"You're my sister," she said "Go and be happy, live life for the both of us. Because we both know I'm not leaving this town."

"You can," I said

"I could," she said "But I kind of like it here."

I snorted, "You like forks?"

"I'm not the only one." She said, rolling her eyes. "But my main point is do everything you've ever wanted to do, okay? See the world, live, but make sure to keep in contact. A postcard every now and again won't hurt, and maybe a few souvenirs."

I laughed, "Sure, why not."

"Oh and one more thing," She handed me an envelope. "Think of it as your Christmas/thanksgiving/birthday gift."

"What is it?"

"Open it," she said

I opened up the envelope. My eyes widened as I saw a bunch of twenties.

"Jane, I can't…"

"Shut up," she said "You can and you will."

"Where did you get this?"

"I have a job, you know," she said "And a few of your friends kicked in some money."

"How many people have you told?" I demanded

"Just the quiet ones," she said. "Angela, Lee, and Sam wanted to help. They also wanted to give you this." she handed me another folder. "No, its not money,"

I pulled out a card.

_Bella_

_Have Fun_

_Take many pictures_

_And keep in touch_

_Love_

_Angela, Lee, Sam, and Jane_

"We expect some pictures," Jane said. "So whenever you pass a post office send some our way."

"I will," I promised, throwing my arms around her. "I love you, Jane,"

"Yeah, I love you too,"

"Aw," I heard my mom say from the doorway

"Hi, Mom," I said, pulling away.

"It's good to see you too hugging and not clawing each other's eyes out," Mom said, laughing.

"Do you want us to do that?" Jane asked. "I'd be more than happy too."

I rolled my eyes

"Jane, could you go do the dishes? I'd like to have a few moments with your sister,"

"Yeah, sure," Jane said "Goodbye, Bella,"

I gave her a smile, "Goodbye."

"So, you leave tomorrow," Mom sighed as I tucked both the envelopes into one of my purses.

"Yeah,"

"Are you excited?" she asked. "You've always wanted to get out of this town."

"Yeah, sure," I said, sarcastically.

"It'll only be for a few months," Mom said. "We're coming down around Christmas. I'm sure you're dad will have you come home with us."

"I doubt it,"

"Bella, look at me," I sighed and looked at my mom. "Thank you."

"What do you need, mom? I'm busy,"

"This wasn't my decision," she said "And I wouldn't have done this."

"No, you'd much rather let me date Edward and then rip me away from him when it didn't oh, I don't know…crash and burn? Is that what you said?"

She sighed, "I'm the bad guy."

"Yes, you are." I said. "All I want is to be with him."

"I understand that…"

"No you don't," I said. "You don't know what it's like to be so in love that all you want is that person. You don't know how it feels to have that person love you back. You'll never know."

"I love your father,"

"No, you tolerate him." I said. "You and I both know if you didn't have Jane and I you would have left long ago."

"That's not true."

"Yes, it is, mom," I said.

"Look, I didn't come in here to argue. I just wanted to tell you that I loved you and that I'll miss you every day."

"Why didn't you just wait till the morning?"

"I'm not going," she said. "I can't. I don't want to."

"Why?"

"Because this wasn't my choice," she said. "Your father made the decision, not me."

I sighed, "Yeah, whatever. I guess this is goodbye."

She rushed forward and pulled me into a hug, "I love you, Bells. I always will. And I will be counting down the days until you can come home."

I looked into her eyes and all I saw was sincerity.

For a second I almost felt bad that I was running away with Edward. But then I remembered that if we stayed here, we couldn't be together and to me my choice was easy.

I want him, he's my future, so I was leaving with him.

* * *

><p><strong>See, Jane's not that bad. :D Next chapter will be Bella and Edward's escape.<strong>

**Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7! Thanks to all those who reviewed. I have outfits/banners/ and other things linked on my profile so check them out. This chapter, along with all previous, are not beta'd. So excuse me for any errors you find.**

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella<strong>

_Come on. Go to bed already,_ The TV downstairs was still on full blast and it was nearing eleven forty five.

I had hoped that my dad had fallen asleep on the couch but when I snuck downstairs, I saw both my parents were very much awake, watching some shitty romantic comedy.

I promised Edward that I'd be at his place at midnight but now I wasn't so sure that was going to happen.

There was no way in hell that I could sneak out with them still awake. Though, that hadn't stopped me from thinking about it. For a while, I entertained the idea of jumping out the window but decided against it at the last minute.

The last thing I needed was to break my legs.

Now, I was playing the waiting game.

_Go to bed, _in internally growled.

I heard the living room TV shut off abruptly and smiled. Yes! Any minute now they would be in their bed and I could go. I suppose I should wait until they were asleep but I'm sure I'd manage to sneak out without attracting attention to myself.

_I have done it before_

I heard my parents stomping up the stairs and so I quickly rolled over and pulled the covers up to my neck.

My dad checks on Jane and I every night, which is why sneaking out before they go to bed wasn't a good idea.

My bedroom door opened and then a few seconds later, it closed.

I smiled and kicked my covers off. I quietly made my way to my window and pushed it open. It creaked loudly, causing me to freeze. I cocked my head to the side but heard no sounds of my parents coming my way.

I let out a sigh of relief and grabbed the bags I had packed. Overall, I had three duffle bags, two small suitcases, and one backpack. I was supposed to travel light but that plan did not go as I had hoped.

On the plus side, I wouldn't have to do laundry for a while.

When all my bags had safely, and quietly, been thrown onto the ground below my window, I tucked my bedspread and pillows into a bag. Since Edward and I would probably be sleeping in the car a lot, it would be nice to have something warm.

Especially since, it was winter.

When I was finished, my room was lifeless looking. All traces that someone had once inhabited this room were gone. I had taken my pictures, my laptop, my bedspread, and all my clothes.

I would miss this place, a lot. There were many good memories in my bedroom and in Forks as well.

If things were different, I wouldn't be leaving yet. However, I blamed my parents for this. They couldn't get over a twenty-year-old rivalry just because my dad's pride wouldn't let him.

I know it might make me seem immature to think this but, he drove me away.

Now he had to pay the consequences.

With a sigh, I pulled on my jacket. I glanced at my watch and saw that it was twelve fifteen. I pulled the note I had written out of my bedside table, dropped it on the bed, and then tiptoed toward the door.

The TV was on in my parents room so I doubt they were sleeping but that wasn't going to stop me from leaving.

I tiptoed down the steps, cursing each step that loudly creaked. When I made it to the bottom, I grabbed my keys out of the key bowl and headed out via the front door.

The cold night air made me shiver but it didn't deter me from running to the side of the house and grabbing my bags. I shoved them in the trunk as quickly as possible.

At any second, my dad could hear something or check on me again and I didn't want to be around if, and when, he did.

By the time, I had all my bags stuffed in the trunk, my face and hands were freezing. I shivered and started up my car. The soft purr of the engine made me glance toward the house but thankfully, no lights had been turned on and my dad wasn't angrily storming across the lawn at me.

They hadn't heard.

I threw the car into reverse and then sped down the street. The further I got, the lighter I felt. No longer did I feel like I had the weight of the worlds resting on my shoulders.

I felt free.

A smile spread across my face, _I was free!_

I made it to the Cullen house a little after twelve thirty. Edward was waiting out front, his bags surrounding him, with a cigarette dangling from between his lips.

"Hey," I said, smiling.

"Hello," he chuckled, grabbing his bags. I popped the trunk and then got out to help him.

"Are your parents asleep?"

"They're not home," he said. "They both got called in about an hour ago."

"Perfect timing, huh?"

"Yep," he agreed, shutting the trunk. He put out his cigarette before pulling me into his arms. "I didn't properly get to say hello."

"No you didn't," I said, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Hello, my love," he leaned down and brushed his lips across mine.

"No, not good enough," I said as he tried to pull away.

He laughed but brought his lips back to mine.

"And how was that?" he asked as we pulled away from some much needed air.

"Much, much better," I panted.

"Come on, let's get out of here," He helped me into the car

"So, what's the plan? Where do we go?" I asked

"Everywhere," Edward answered, grinning. "I don't want to miss a state."

I grinned back at him. We had all the time in the world and nowhere permanent to go for a while. Exploring the US sounded like the perfect thing to do.

"We need to stop a few places first," Edward said as I pulled out onto the one oh one. "The bank is top priority."

"I know."

We planned to withdraw all our money before we left the state. I knew for a fact that my dad would withdraw everything I owned as soon as he realized I was gone.

He could do that since i opened this account some four odd years ago, back when I needed a co-signer. My dad had access to my account, as well as Jane's.

In an attempt to bring me crawling back home, he'd aim low.

I could just imagine having to call the trip off because we had no money. The glare my dad would give me as I sat across from him eating breakfast was something I hoped I would never have to see.

Coming home after running away was not, and I repeat, NOT a good idea.

I slid the bills into an envelope and placed it in my purse. I knew that it wasn't safe to carry around this much money, because if I got robbed I would have nothing, but I had no choice as of right now.

"Done," Edward said, scaring the shit out of me.

"Fuck," I gasped, holding a hand over my heart.

"Sorry, Love," Edward said, smirking.

"Yeah, sure you are,"

"I am," he said, kissing my neck. "I really, truly am."

"You're lucky you're so damn cute."

Edward gave me a crooked grin, "Don't I know it."

"So, how much did you get?" I asked as he stuffed the envelope into my purse.

"About two thousand,"

"How did you get that much?" I asked, suspiciously.

"I had that much," he promised

"Edward, please don't tell me you stole from your parents."

"I didn't steal from my parents," he said

"Are you saying that because you mean it or because you want to appease me?"

"I promise I didn't take any money from them," he said. "I thought about it though."

"That would've been the stupidest thing you could've ever done."

"Which is why I didn't do it," Edward said, lighting a cigarette. "I figured that my parents would do anything to get me back and end up pressing charges."

"Yeah, they would." I agreed

"I decided I didn't need to go to Jail for kidnapping _and_ robbery so I just asked Tyler for some money."

"Tyler gave you money?"

"Yeah, after he laughed at me for twenty minutes," Edward said. "He thought I was joking about leaving with you."

"Jane gave me money," I said

"Hold up, The ice queen knows?"

"I was freaked out too," I said "But she says she couldn't stop us from being together."

"That's all she's done," Edward said.

"Yeah but she knows how much it would've killed me if my dad found out. She's not that heartless,"

"Sometimes, I think she is but…" he shrugged. "She surprises me sometimes too."

"That she does," I agreed.

"So, how much did she give you?"

"Fifteen hundred," I said. "Of course Lee, Sam, and Angela chipped in. They only asked that I send them a postcard or a few souvenirs along the way."

"That's manageable."

"Mhm," I said. "All together we have about four thousand ninety dollars."

"That'll last us a while, if we're smart."

"I sure hope we are," I said. "Cause there is no going back."

**Charlie Swan**

I hadn't planned on sending Bella away but as of late, I couldn't tolerate her behavior. She was hanging around with that Cullen kid.

Had it been anyone else, I wouldn't have cared. Okay, I would've, as she's my baby girl and i knew that no one was good enough for her but I wouldn't have objected.

She could've had Jacob Black, Mike Newton, Tyler Crowley, Hell, I would've even let her date one of the Volturi twins.

But No, she just had to pick Edward Cullen.

Carlisle Cullen's son. I fucking hated that guy with every fiber of my being.

Esme and he had made my high school life living hell. Prior to high school, we had all been friends, best friends. But one try out to the football team and suddenly, he's the king of the fucking world.

He'd steal my clothes during gym and hid them, dump stuff on my head, make fun of me, and he had even spread rumors about that I was gay.

Fucking prick

His son is no better. I've heard the rumors, caught him smoking, and even drinking underage. He's no good.

I don't want that around my daughter.

Therefore, I was sending her to my sister in Florida. She'll be far away from that boy in a few hours and I'd be at peace, finally.

"Morning, Daddy," Jane said, happily.

"Good Morning, Jane,"

"How'd you sleep?" Renee asked as she set a plate of eggs in front of her

"Great,"

"Where's your sister?" I asked

"Sleeping, probably," Jane said, shrugging.

"Can you go get her?"

Jane sighed but got up and went to get Bella. Only to return moments later, alone, with a note in her hand.

"She's gone, Dad,"

"What?" I ripped the note from Jane's hands and read over it.

_Dear Mom and Dad,_

_I wasn't planning to do this now. But I didn't have a choice. You were going to send me away and I couldn't let that happen. I know that you have a rivalry with the Cullen's but if you truly loved me, you would've pushed that aside just to let me be happy._

_I apologize for causing you any pain or anger. You know I hate doing that but it's my turn to be happy._

_Just let me go. Don't do anything drastic. I'm with Edward. I made the choice MYSELF. He didn't make it for me so don't try to press kidnapping charges._

_I love you_

_Goodbye_

_Bella_

"She's gone." I whispered, shocked.

My daughter, my baby girl, had run away with that boy. How didn't I see this coming?

"What do you mean?" Renee Demanded. I thrust the note in Renee's direction

She was sobbing as she finished reading it.

"It's your fault, ya know," Jane said as she played with her breakfast.

"What?" Both Renee and I looked at her

"I know I didn't get along with her but fuck…you guys were so pushy with her. She was so happy whenever she came back from a date with him. You just couldn't see it. You were so blinded by the fact that the Cullen's are your 'enemies'. This isn't as surprising is it may seem,"

"She thinks she's in love," Renee sobbed.

"She's seventeen, she doesn't know shit," I snapped.

"You were seventeen once," Jane said, grabbing her things. "You know how it feels when an adult gets pushy or demanding. Yet you still did it. You drove her away. Congratulations,"

With that she left

"What have we done?" Renee sobbed. "Oh, God, What have we done?"

**Carlisle Cullen**

"Edward?" I knocked on his door. "Edward? If you want a ride to school you better get your ass up."

It was a hassle driving Edward to and from school but this was part of his punishment. I told him not to hang out with that Swan girl and that's exactly what he did.

We give that boy everything, I only ask him to obey by that one rule, and he breaks it. I would've been less pissed off if he decided to smoke in the house, or not clean up after himself.

I could handle that but I couldn't handle the fact that my son was hanging out with…Charlie Swan's daughter, Isabella.

"Edward? Let's go" I sighed and went to get my key. I unlocked the door to his bedroom and found it empty. "Damn it, Edward!"

He went to see that girl again.

"Esme?"

"What?"

"Did you see Edward leave last night?" she gazed into his room and shook her head. "I swear he was here when I left last night."

That's when I noticed the doors to his dresser wide open and empty. I checked the closet to find his clothes gone, the bathroom was empty of his razors, mouthwash, toothpaste, and toothbrush.

"He moved out?" Esme looked heartbroken.

_Dad, Mom_

_You knew this day was coming. Since no one can respect the fact that I'm in love with Isabella Swan, I'm gone._

_Have a nice life_

_E_

"Yeah, he moved out," I said, handing her the note. "But only because we didn't approve of his girlfriend." I shook my head. "Give him a week. He'll come crawling back here"

He didn't have the means to survive on his own. If he last more than a week, I'd be shocked.

"How can you be like that?" Esme demanded. "Our only son left! He's gone, Carlisle. My baby boy is out there in the cold somewhere. No car, no…"

I snorted, "You think he left alone? If I know him, he took that girl and he ran."

Esme was quiet

"Fuck him! If he doesn't want to listen, I don't need him as a son."

Esme gasped

"I'll see you later, I have to get to work."

* * *

><p><strong>I gave you an insight to what the parents were thinking. Charlie seems to be in shock while Carlisle is downright pissed off. Esme and Renee are the only ones who are depressed, as of right now. But at least Edward and Bella are gone. <strong>

**Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey, sorry it took so long to update. And sorry this is such a short chap, I have work and kids that take up most of my time. I promise to try to update again very soon but you know how RL can be, things are very unpredictable.**

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight**

* * *

><p><strong>Edward<strong>

We did it.

We left Forks late last night, early this morning actually. After withdrawing all that we had in the bank, we were gone.

The further we got from Forks, the happier I felt. I was excited about what lie ahead of us.

There were so many places that I wanted to go, so much I wanted to see. And I was glad that I was able to share this adventure with my girl.

I glanced at Bella out of the corner of my eye. Late last night, er…early this morning, we traded spots. She hadn't thought to take a nap and was about to fall asleep at the wheel.

She didn't put up a fight when I told her to pull over and get in the passenger seat. She stumbled over and curled up with the bedspread that she had brought.

She fell asleep in seconds.

For the longest time, I had worried that she might start to regret this but she constantly assured me that she was beyond happy. However, I still wasn't so sure.

However, her sleep talking quickly changed my mind. I knew that she really wanted this. She wasn't just doing this to appease me. She was doing this because she loved me, as much as I loved her, and was willing to risk anything to be with me.

As I pulled into the gas station, Bella's beautiful brown eyes fluttered open. She stretched and yawned before grinning at me, "Morning, Handsome,"

I chuckled, "Good Morning, Love,"

I leaned over the center console and brushed my lips across hers. God, I love her.

"Where are we?" she wondered, looking around.

"The Shell gas station," I said.

She rolled her eyes, "I know that. I meant what state?"

Oregon was nothing special.

We had both been down there before so we didn't take our time there. We sped through the state, thankfully no cops pulled us over, and finally crossed the border into California about an hour ago.

I smiled, "California."

She grinned and looked around, "Finally!"

I laughed and got out of the car, "I'm hungry, would you like anything?"

"I'll come with," she said, getting out of the car. "I need to pee."

"I bet." We walked into the shell and went our separate ways. I bought us a box of donuts, a red bull for myself, and paid for some gas. The clerk, who was named Melina, eyed me as if I was something to eat as I paid for my purchase.

"Where you headed?"

"I'm taking a cross country road trip with my girlfriend," I said.

She sighed, "Such a shame."

"Pardon me?"

"You're so fucking hot," she said. "Why stick with one woman?"

"I love her,"

"In other words, she's got an amazing pussy," Melina guessed. "I'm open to doing a threesome, if you'd like."

"Yeah, no thanks," Bella said, glaring behind me.

"Is this your girl?"

"Yes," I said, laughed.

Melina whistled, "Damn, now I see why you're a one woman man."

"Uh," Bella coughed, uncomfortably.

"I'll meet you in the car," I placed a sloppy kiss on her cheek and headed to her car.

As I filled the car up with Gas, I watched Bella and Melina talk. Bella looked uncomfortable and I couldn't help but chuckle.

Although, the idea of Bella with another girl made Eddie jr stand at attention. Hey, I was a guy! I couldn't help shit like that.

When Bella finally emerged from the gas station, her cheeks were bright red, "Not funny."

I chuckled, "I'm sorry, Love."

"Mhm," Bella rolled her eyes

"What did she say?"

"She was highly unprofessional," Bella said, laughing. "She kept licking her lips and offering to…well you get it."

"No, I don't think I do," I teased. "Elaborate please."

"She offered a threesome," Bella said, rolling her eyes. "And said if I wasn't into that, we could always hook up,"

I smirked

"Don't even think about it," Bella scuffed.

I pulled her to me, "I…will try not to."

Bella grinned at me and wrapped her arms around my neck, "I love you,"

"I love you too, baby,"

"I would so kiss you right now but Melina in there would probably faint," Bella giggled as she pulled away.

I pulled her back to me, "I refuse to let you go without a proper good morning kiss."

Bella giggled and slid her small hands into my messy hair. "Fine, one little kiss."

She pecked me on the lips and tried to pull away. I wasn't having any of that and I pulled her back and quickly deepened the kiss.

"No that's a good morning kiss," I panted.

"Mhm," Bella agreed. "I call dibs on driving," she said as she took the keys from my back pocket.

"I call dibs on sleeping," I joked.

"Sounds good,"

Once the car was filled with gas, we were off. This time Bella was driving and I was the one trying to catch a few hours of sleep.

Of course, with half the red bull I drank, sleep evaded me. So, instead of sleeping, I sat quietly in the passenger seat. My fingers entwined with Bella's as I looked out the window.

Peaceful was how I could describe what I was feeling right now.

I didn't feel the need to look over my shoulder and pray my parents would spot us or Jane would run her big mouth or Bella's parents would ship her away.

God this was such a great feeling.

I sighed in content and looked at Bella

"What?" she asked

"Nothing,"

"Do I have something on my face?" she asked

"No, you're perfect,"

She laughed and glanced at me out of the corner of her eye. "What do you want?"

"Nothing," I chuckled.

"I want to go to the beach," she said.

"Then let's go," I said.

"Yeah, I don't exactly know where the nearest beach is." She said. "We should probably get a map. It'll be…"

"We don't need a map,"

"Don't be such a boy," Bella snorted. "We need a map or we'll end up in some buttfuck county."

I snorted, "Fine we can get a map."

"It's better than asking for direction," Bella countered.

"True," I sighed. "We can get a map."

"I was planning to anyway," she said, pulling into a gas station. "You coming or do you want to wait?"

"I'm coming," I threw her blankets into the backseat before getting out and walking into the circle K.

We found the maps next to the emergency phones and the postcards. It was five ninety-nine. A rip off if you ask me but Bella was right, it was better than getting lost.

"What do you think of this postcard?" Bella asked

"It's nice," I said, staring at the map.

"You haven't even looked,"

I glanced up, "I love it."

Bella rolled her eyes and took the map from me, "Just because you look at it doesn't mean you can mesmerize it."

"I know,"

"Liar," she laughed

I stuck my tongue out at her and paid for our things. I was happy that Bella wasn't putting up a fight about the money thing. She usually did. there have been times when I've wanted to buy her things but she's downright refused.

She's not a normal girl like that. Any other girl would jump up and down at the chance of getting diamonds, a car, or something else that was extravagant.

But not Bella.

However, that was one of the reasons that I loved her so much. She didn't care about material things. She fell in love with my personality not my wallet.

Of course, when my dad found out that I was dating Bella, he tried to drill it into my head that that she was after only my money. I didn't believe him then and I still don't believe him now.

Fucker.

I wonder what's he's thinking now. Does he know I'm gone? Does he care? I'd say yes to both. He had to drive me to school because he got rid of my only means of transportation, which means he would've tried to wake me up at about seven.

Does he care that I'm gone? Well, yeah. But I'm sure he's more pissed off and can't wait until I get home so that he can laugh and say that he knew I wouldn't last on my own.

I sighed, that was my dad for you.

He's always thought little of me. He figured that I'd still be mooching off him at forty fucking years old, that I'd have six kids with six different women, and I'd have no college degree.

Well, I planned to show him how wrong he was about me. I wasn't just some dumb jock who had no future ahead of me. I'd graduate high school, go to Dartmouth, and major in business, and then I'd start my own business and make sure that I work my ass off so that it takes off.

He'd hear about me one day, I just wish I'd be able to see the look on his face.

"You okay?" Bella asked, stroking my arm.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I said, running a hand through my hair. "Do you mind if I drive? I'm not tired,"

"Yeah, sure," she said. "I should probably try and get some school work done."

I nodded

"Let me know if you get tired."

"I will," I promised as I helped her into the car.

"You sure you're okay?" she asked, again.

"Yeah, sorry," I said. "I was just thinking about my dad."

Her face fell, "Do you want to go back?"

"No, never," I said. "You know how I get when I think or talk about my dad. He just frustrates me. I hate that he thinks so little of me."

"Screw him," Bella said. "That's our past. We have so much more to look forward too."

I smiled, "I know, love."

Bella smiled back

I love this girl.

* * *

><p><strong>Soo? They're in Cali! There will be more on Cali, I'm hoping I can squeeze a lemon in ;). For those of you who read my other stories: The day the dead awaken, is being update today as well (Check it out if you haven't read it) I'm working on another chapter for Isabella, The new Chapter for Alliance will be up soon (I'm halfway done) <strong>

**Review (And check out my other stories)**


End file.
